


Tangled safely in your arms

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, El Clásico, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: A crushing defeat and the prospect of a lonely Christmas leave Sergio more unsettled than expected.





	Tangled safely in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sudden idea i had this morning. I blame [this](http://sergio-para-siempre.tumblr.com/post/168859176480) pic entirely.
> 
> Set after the most recent clasico.

It’s long past midnight when Sergio closes the door to his bedroom, the kids peacefully asleep for now and the last of the relatives finally gone. It feels almost unreal that he was in Madrid playing football just this morning when now he’s listening to the faint sounds of his horses neighing in the distance. Suddenly he feels bone tired and incredibly lonely, with his bed entirely too big for just one person and the crushing defeat weighing heavily on him. 

Almost against his will he reaches for his phone, dialling Gerard’s number before he’s even fully realized what he’s doing. With bated breath he listens to the dial tone, half expecting Gerard not to pick up at all. He swallows past the lump in his throat and tries to tell himself that it isn’t that bad that he has to spend Christmas alone. He has his boys and his family and really, he should just be grateful.

“Sergio?” 

The soft sound of Gerard’s voice makes Sergio’s chest instantly feel ten times lighter. “Did i wake you?”

“No, it’s fine. I’m still up. You?”

“I just went to bed.”

Gerard laughs softly, a low, teasing note creeping into his words. “What are you wearing?” he asks suggestively.

“Geri, don’t,” Sergio rolls over with a groan, buries his face in the pillows. “I’m not in the mood.” And it would be so easy to just let Gerard take his mind off of everything for a while, make him forget about the game and how alone he feels, but instead the hole in his chest just seems to grow bigger.

“Sorry,” Gerard pauses. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.” He hesitates, but only for a second. It’s just not what they do, with how competitive they both are, talking about football usually only leads to endless discussion and fights and right now all he really wants to do is to cuddle. He thinks back to the end of the game, to how Gerard had held him, how safe and comforted he had felt in the other’s arms.

“I wish you were here,” he blurts out, but the silence on the other end of the line stretches for so long that he begins to regret saying it. “Listen,” he stutters a little embarrassed. “I think i’m gonna go to sleep now. Good night.”

“Good night,” Gerard’s voice sounds distant and Sergio tries not to feel too disappointed when the line goes dead immediately afterwards. He tosses and turns for a while, his body heavy with exertion but his mind still wide awake. When he finally does fall asleep, it’s fitful and plagued with strange dreams.

*

Sergio hasn’t even managed to take a shower yet, when the doorbell rings. His hair is a mess, his shirt has more holes than fabric to it and his sweatpants are from way back when he still played for Sevilla and they definitely look the part.

He’s not sure who to expect when he opens the door, eyes still bleary from sleep, but he definitely doesn’t expect Gerard standing in the doorway with a bright grin.

“What are you doing here?” he asks dumbly.

“Someone wanted to see me, so we decided to take a trip,” Gerard smirks.

With how he looks, Sergio figures there’s not much of his dignity left to conserve anyway, so he flings himself into Gerard’s arms, buries his face against his chest and lets himself be held.

“Thank you,” he mumbles when they eventually pull apart, only slightly embarrassed by how much he needed this.

Gerard cradles his face in his hands, thumbs rubbing over the hairless cheeks, the sensitive skin tingling under the soft touch. A thoughtful look on his face, he leans forward to press a fluttering kiss to Sergio’s lips.

“This feels strange,” he admits, soothing the worry on Sergio’s face immediately with another lingering kiss.

“You don’t like it?” Sergio asks, trying hard to keep the pain out of his eyes and voice, but he fails miserably.

“No, I do,” Gerard assures quickly, “I’ll always find you handsome. It’s just…,” he leans in and brushes his mouth over Sergio’s cheek. “i’ve never had you without a beard before.”

“There’s still some left,” Sergio chuckles, appeased for the moment.

“Thank God,” Gerard grins and leans in again, this time for a proper kiss.

Sergio melts in Gerard’s arms, their bodies pressed flush against each other now as he parts his lips, a needy little moan escaping him when their tongues finally tangle, feathery soft and gentle, yet tinged with hunger at the same time and he hadn’t realized how much he truly missed him until his knees almost buckle at the possessive touch of Gerard’s hand on the small of his back.

 

“Oh, i hope you have a proper christmas tree,” Gerard asks after they eventually pull apart.

Sergio rolls his eyes as if it was the most outrageous thing to ask. “Of course i do.”

“Good, I promised the boys, you’d have one.”

Sergio’s eyes widen in surprise. “You brought the boys?”

“Yeah, they wanted to see the horses,” Gerard grins. 

“Where are they now?”

“Asleep in the car.”

“Come on, let's get them,” he grabs Gerard’s hand and drags him down the stairs, a bright smile on his face and his heart fluttering ridiculously with happiness at the thought of getting to spend Christmas with his little makeshift family.

Gerard untangles Milan from his car seat while Sergio lifts Sasha into his arms and both boys stay fast asleep the entire way into the house, only murmuring softly in their sleep when they’re placed into bed in Junior’s and Marco’s room.

A strong arm winds around Sergio’s waist as they look down at their sleeping boys and his heart is so full of emotion it feels ready to burst.

“I’m glad you came,” he whispers softly, head resting against Gerard’s shoulder. “And the boys will be so excited to have someone to play with.”

“It’s gonna be a madhouse,” Gerard laughs.

“Isn’t that how it’s supposed to be?” 

“I guess, it is,” Gerard pulls Sergio even closer.

“How long are you planning to stay?”

“As long as you’ll have us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Kudos and Comments. Don't be shy, i usually don't bite ;)


End file.
